The production of excessive suds is a problem in laundry machines. The problem arises in both the wash and spin cycles. The present invention is directed toward suds production during spin cycles. Rapid rotational motion of the clothes basket within the tub of a laundry machine produces suds. More particularly, this rapid rotational motion produces turbulent air within the circular drainage void formed between the clothes basket and tub of a laundry machine. When a water/detergent solution from the laundry basket is forced into the circular drainage void by the centrifugal force of the rotating clothes basket, it combines with the turbulent air of the circular drainage void to generate suds. The suds can rapidly build up and fill the circular drainage void. The formation of suds in the circular drainage void is problematic because the spinning motion of the clothes basket subsequently shears and compresses the suds and can eventually produce a heavy and possibly excessive load on the laundry basket motor. In addition, the formation of suds in the circular drainage void may result in suds being forced into the clothes of the clothes basket. The formation of suds in the clothes basket is undesirable because the purpose of the spin cycle is to remove the water/detergent solution from the clothes in the clothes basket. The formation of excessive suds may result in a residual water/detergent solution remaining in the clothes. In view of the foregoing problems, it would be highly desirable to provide a laundry spin cycle with reduced suds production.